Criminales de ensueño
by Amphis
Summary: Ustedes leeran sueños, esto por advertencia es un psy-fic por que hay distintas ramas de la ficción... bueno, también es un lemon y trataré en lo posible que sea así, por cierto, involucra no sólo a Matt y Mello tambíen a Near, well, leanlo...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo mi ser; por lo tanto, mi seductora manera de escribir.

ADVERTENCIA: Lemon, Matt x Mello, Mello x Near… ¿Near x Matt? O mejor dicho, MATTXMELLOXNEAR. Desde ahora son espías de sueños. El primer capitulo es sólo una introducción de mi trabajo, así que pueden saltársela… No problem.

Dedicatoria: Ya saben, a toda la banda. A los fans del Yaoi. Y a mis únicos (y desgraciados) amores.

**Introducción.**

**HORA CREPUSCULAR**

_**Para amarte, necesito violarte.**_

No lo sé, estuvimos bebiendo toda la noche, sólo recuerdo unos besos mojados sobre mis labios, que se fugaban a mi pecho, lamidas estremecedoras ante su mirada (usualmente asesina) excitada y poseída. De repente, entre la desnudez y la confusión, la masturbación se frecuentaba, para uno y para el otro.

Del agitado y acompasado momento, recuerdo que él estuvo a mi merced, y de ahí, sólo recuerdo que su culo estaba atorado en mi verga.

Esa asfixiante prisión era sumamente placentera acompañada de sus delicioso gemidos de victima violada y maullidos de felino en celo eran agobiantes y apasionantes.

Y EN LA MAÑANA, él sólo ronroneaba de tranquilidad en el sueño, desnudo y cubierto (estratégicamente) por la sábana; a mí me despertaba mi adolorida espalda y el malestar del cruel vestigio de su salvaje sexualidad, esos moretones de sus mordidas me animaban antes que a él para presenciar la mañana de la amnesia, sólo fragmentos, no sé si quiero recordarlo todo, o fingir que nunca paso. Y cuando él despierta, me dirige una mirada curiosa, talvez es duda guiándose al desconcierto, para caer en odio y fugarse a la tendencia de la resignación, caer silenciosamente al "bueno, me gustó".

Y EN LA TARDE, descansar en las calurosas tardes bajo el miedo y la amenaza de su pistola cargada.

-Maldito hijo de perra, si quieres violar vas a ser violado.

Me asustó el arma, sólo eso, tampoco daña cuando dice:

-Si me tocas mientras duermo, te juro que te destruyo tu preciada _porquería_ a balazos.

Perro que ladra no muerde, aunque él es más un gato mimado

Un gato que se acurruca de todas maneras en mi pecho y se sujeta de mi cadera como si fuese una gran almohada, el miedo y la tensión se van.

Seguramente sueña que yo estaba cubierto de chocolate y lo único que le quedaba era besarme hasta saciarse, y cuando él llegara a mi miembro, bueno, ya sabrán, se divertiría como un niño y su golosina.

Claro, siempre estaba vigente su amenaza con un arma, un puñetazo o un escupitajo, sólo eran vulgaridades y malas palabras.

Y EN LA NOCHE, siempre dormía sobre mi pecho y a veces, me besaba. Nunca se sabe cuando quiere quitarse la ropa por el calor de la noche o por el calor de su deseo.

Quiero recordar los besos de chocolate cuando muera, cielo o infierno, a donde vaya, quiero llevarme ese sabor.

Aunque creo que me llevaré a Mello también.

Se está agitando Mello y también mi sexo, creo que él esta soñando, dormiré también…

Soñaré también… ¿Sobre Mello?

**Well, this is the first chapter****. ****Espero que lo disfruten. Preparen cacao con leche y conservadores o maíz inflado con mantequilla, ya se aproxima la hora de dormir, la hora de espiar sueños.**

Bueno eso es todo. Mi nombre es Amphis, no dudes en quejarte o amenazarme por mail… Hasta el siguiente cap.!


	2. Sueño uno, sueño de Mello

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo mi ser; por lo tanto, mi seductora manera de escribir.

ADVERTENCIA: Lemon, Matt x Mello, Mello x Near… ¿Near x Matt? O mejor dicho, MATTXMELLOXNEAR. Desde ahora son espías de sueños y debido a ese paseo surrealista al mundo onírico talvez esto suene a AU, con un poco de cambio de actitudes, pero, entiéndanme, son sueños, yo espero que les guste.

Ah! por cierto si este capítulo es carente de fluidos, es porque me emocioné e hice una seudo-novela policíaca, pero, claro, no le falta mención sexual, ojala les guste (Gran reverencia de escritora).

Dedicatoria: Ya saben, a toda la banda. A los fans del Yaoi. Y a mis únicos (y desgraciados) amores.

**Capítulo Uno**

**EL SUEÑO DE MELLO**

_**Los perros no hablan**_

Hay un sonido que me estremece, un cascabeleo que acompaña a unos rasguños que escucho cerca de mi oído, no, esas son las vibraciones que llegan hasta mis oídos por el piso, estoy tirado en un frío piso, y no puedo mover mis brazos, están unidos, no si son esposas, cuerdas o grilletes, intento abrir mis ojos, algo los cubre, y siento mucho frío.

El cascabeleo se detiene y escuchó un clic.

Algo me jala en el cuello, me ahorca, imagino, es un collar de cual me jala, y yo me resisto. Me levanto para sentarme.

-¿Ahora que te sucede? ¿No quieres pasear?

Esa voz… está una octava más alta. Esta emocionado.

-¿Mello? ¿Qué rayos…? –Dice mi boca.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –Yo también me sorprendo, yo me _autonombre_.

-Mello… ¿Qué sucede? –Repite mi boca, esa no es mi voz.

Me sigue jalando de la cadena, pero, ahora pone su calzado sobre mi mejilla, empuja suavemente, me esta asfixiando.

-Te estás poniendo algo inquieto. Te lo diré sólo una vez, cuando te dirijas a mi, no olvides decirme "Amo".

-Mello… -Insiste la voz que sale de mi boca.

Un golpe recibo en cara… Una bofetada, un puñetazo, una patada… no lo sé… me duele mucho.

-Me estás desobedeciendo, me estás decepcionando.

Me retira lo que me cubre los ojos. Es una imagen muy curiosa.

Mello, vestido de negro, como siempre, ajustada piel de negro, pero, ahora usa unas largas botas sobre los pantalones, unos guantes largos, son de látex, están delineando perfectamente sus brazos, y una gorra militar. Una extraña sensación invade mi estomago.

-Matty, cachorrito… –Me dice esa imagen de mí, se dirige a mí, me parece que ahora NO soy Mello.

Miro alrededor, es un cuarto oscuro, hay una pequeña y brillante luz en el techo, más que cuarto, parece calabozo.

Me vuelve a jalar con la cadena, y me tira al suelo, me arrastra, me estoy ahogando.

Su capricho se convierte en furia.

-¡No me interesa si no estás de humor! ¡Harás lo que yo te diga!

Es doloroso, creo que no tengo de otra.

-Mel… Amo…Amo… Por favor, detente…

El ataque se detiene abruptamente, ahora ya puedo respirar, bueno, toser para sacar la salivación excesiva…

De repente se vuelve compasivo. Se arrodilla y acaricia mi cuello.

-Lo lamento, ¿te lastime?, ya no hagas enojar a tu dueño, ¿Eh, mi cachorrito?

No me queda de otra que asentir…

-Si… Amo.

-Hoy tendremos visitas, tendrás que portarte bien.

-Visitas

Más que una pregunta, eso fue una confusa repetición de ideas para intentar explicar el suceso.

Abre la puerta, el pasillo se ilumina por otra luz que es más intensa que la anterior y proviene de arriba, donde terminan unas escaleras. Camina y jala mi cadena, no me puedo levantar, no sé a que se deba, pero, se me hace cómodo caminar en cuatro puntos, por mis manos y mis rodillas, como un animal.

Al llegar al último escalón, veo un gran pasillo, con ventanales que dejan pasar una luz dorada de sol vespertino. Veo por los ventanales un hermoso patio, arbustos adornados con bellas flores, una estatua de un joven que le da de beber a una gigantesca águila, y varios árboles que están casi deshojados.

Pero, seguimos en el camino, él, caminando, los pasos son ecos de hermosa resonancia que llegan a los oídos como suave _beat_. Yo, gateando, escucho como se arrastra la ropa de mi pantalón en ese hermoso piso marmoleado. Es un hermoso lugar, casi interminable. ¿Este Mello vive aquí? ¿Es heredero de familiares riquillos que le abandonaron en _Wammy's house_? ¿O adoptado de un abuelo piadoso y millonario? ¿Amante de un hombre de las medidas perfectas 80-3-80? ¿Resultado del trabajo en la mafia? ¿Premonición de un bondadoso futuro con Matt? Es que mi mente ya no funciona bien, ¿verdad?...

Llegamos a una gigantesca puerta de madera oscura, la abre tan sólo un poco para meter su cabeza, susurra algo y cierra la puerta, esperamos unos momentos, sale de esa habitación una doncella, que no parece sorprendida de verme, pero, me mira con curiosidad, como si ella tuviese que acostumbrar a tan raros hábitos de los excéntricos amos…

-Recibe a los invitados, ofréceles lo que ellos quieran, que me esperen en la biblioteca.

-Sí, señor.

Me hace sentir orgulloso… ¿A Matt, a Mello, o al _otro _Mello?

Nos movemos de lugar y me lleva a otro camino largo y confuso de tantos pasillos, puertas, alcobas y escaleras para subir, esta casa es bastante grande.

-Cuando se vayan los invitados, te llevaré a mi alcoba, podrás dormir esta noche conmigo. –Me dice, lanzándome una fogosa mirada sellada con un guiño.

En pocos pasos llegamos a una sala muy amplia, iluminada por el sol, un lugar lleno de archiveros, y un escritorio que revisa miles de expedientes, hay un pequeño cojín en el suelo junto a un sofá, un lugar para mí, para que me siente o recueste a hacerle compañía a (ese) Mello o esperar sus ordenes.

Se sienta en el sillón de piel que esta frente al escritorio, toma el expediente que está a su lado derecho, un fólder de color amarillo, un antecedente, un folio, un sello, una fotografía (frente y perfil), una descripción y acusación.

-¿Qué te parece, Shidou? Bueno, que te pregunto a ti, no necesito tus ojos, a mi nadie me engaña. –Se dirige Mello a la nada, hablando al aire sin presencia, sonríe y toma una libreta negra que en su portada de piel dice "Death Note", toma su pluma y escribe algo que copia del expediente. Recita de sus labios una fecha, una hora y una descripción de muerte, incluso su imaginación vuela. Sonríe ampliamente, toma una barra de chocolate que descansa en el lado izquierdo de su escritorio. Regularmente la tiende a despedazar a mordidas, pero, en esta ocasión la parte en los pedazos en que está dividida. Se me acerca. Yo, tendido en el suelo sigo observando.

-Sentado. -Me ordena.

Yo obedezco, si tuviese una cola, la movería de un lado a otro.

-¡Buen chico! –Me felicita a la vez que me da un pequeño rectángulo de chocolate.

Lamo sus dedos, y le digo.

-Darle chocolate a un perro no es saludable.

Su mirada es de sorpresa por la desobediencia, pero, es comprensivo.

-_Dogs don't talk._

-_Not in your planet, friend._

Se arrodilla lentamente, me mira con esa curiosa profundidad y oscuridad que suelen representarlo (representarme), me asusto un poco y me muevo hacia atrás. Se acerca a mi rostro, y lo toma, eso me hizo temblar. Pero, sólo me besa.

-Eso es zoofilia. –Le dicto aún arrogante.

-Y pronto será sadismo.

Su ataque de besos es interrumpido por la entrada de otra mucama, que siendo primeriza, olvida tocar la puerta. Esta, claro, sorprendida de la escena, se disculpa y avisa que ya llegaron los invitados.

-Retírate, debería decir "gracias", pero no tocaste antes de entrar…

-Lo lamento. –Se disculpa nuevamente y desaparece de la vista.

En el silencio que evidentemente se formó por la inconveniencia de la servidumbre y parafilias, toma mi cadena para movernos, pero un ruido que proviene del pasillo, hace a Mello soltar mi correa.

-Espérame aquí, estúpida chica, no lleva ni un día y va a estar despedida.

Me deja sólo. Abandono mi papel de animal y me levanto del suelo, tomo la libreta y la pluma, escribo dos nombres, el día, y la hora. Veo a mi derecha a ese gigantesco monstruo con forma de canario. Pongo mi dedo sobre mis labios para pactar el secreto, este ser toma lo que resta del dulce de Mello y lo come nerviosamente. Regreso a mi lugar de mascota. Regresa Mello, algo intranquilo. Voltea a mirar a la supuesta nada que se transformó en un ser que puedo pensar, y por lo tanto que existe, mira su nerviosismo, pero no se inmuta que le he desobedecido, ni siquiera tiene una idea, y si no hay idea, no existe.

Me toma de la cadena y nos movemos a la biblioteca.

En ese lugar, donde los gigantescos estantes y más de cuatro mil libros descansan, donde hay una mesa especial de estudio, rodeada de tres pequeñas sillas que son cojines con patas bien adornadas, se destinan como centro de reunión. Ahí esta un oficial que su rostro no me es desconocido, y el chico albino de pijama igualmente brillante, espera en el silloncito, sentándose de manera extraña, sinceramente, me siento algo avergonzado de mi situación.

-Bienvenidos sean a mi casa, que por supuesto es suya también, ¿a qué se debe tu molesta visita, Near?

-¿Dónde está la libreta, Mello? –Pregunta sin circunloquios, evadiendo el saludo de su anfitrión.

-Que desdichado soy, que cuando yo te recibo atentamente, me atacas con esa pregunta que (por favor, no me mientas) es para acusarme de que la tengo en mi poder.

-Deja de actuar como un personaje finamente adornado de tonos de Wilde o cinismo histriónico. –Se queja nuevamente el chico de cabello blanco.

-Es que he superado mi envidia a tu brillante pensamiento, he dejado atrás mi infantil odio hacia ti, y yo, dispuesto a trabajar en equipo para recuperar la libreta, tú, me tachas de un asesino, sé que es difícil de creerme, pero, por favor, dame una oportunidad.

-No confiaré jamás en ti, mucho menos creer que has cambiado de altanera actitud o superado tu complejo de inferioridad, cuando tienes a un chico que comparte tu afición a una sexualidad no convencional, denigrándolo como un perro, con el deseo de controlar las cosas, eres sólo un molesto ser humano en esta sociedad.

-Tú ni perteneces a ella, ¿desde cuando trabajas en el departamento de psicología criminal? Perfilándome es sólo una señal de tu presuntuosa inteligencia que desea luchar contra alguien en que confías es un maldito imbécil. Aún si soy el asesino, no soy un imbécil.

No tan pronto que Mello amplía su sonrisa de vencedor, suena el teléfono celular del agente que acompaña a Near. El silencio se extiende para escuchar incluso lo que sale del auricular del transmisor.

-Otros asesinatos, pero, ahora ocasionados por una turba de internos en la cárcel. –Informa el acompañante.

-Una turba, al fin y al cabo, no vas a comprobar nada ante la gente que lo cree todo gracias a esta amarillista y sensacionalista prensa, que junto con el gobierno quiere engañarnos. Estás fuera del juego, Near, aunque presentes al mundo entero a la maldita y diabólica libreta, este mundo de caos se desmoronará en mis manos. No, mejor dicho, en tus manos.

El agente que acompaña a Near parecía haber escuchado suficiente, saca una placa para poder arrestar a Mello, por supuestamente, haber aceptado el crimen.

Esa placa me la extiende, sólo puedo mirarla.

-Agente Jeevas, usted aseguró tener pruebas, te cedo el honor de arrestar al asesino.

Yo sigo sentado, algo confundido, casi absorto.

Mello un poco sorprendido y puedo asegurar que furioso, me mira con su cara de decepción. Y me limito a responder.

-_Dogs don't talk._

Mello saca un revolver que ocultaba en su ropa y apunta a Near, aunque el agente haya sacado el arma con rapidez, no puede perder de vista un solo movimiento.

Y la adrenalina corre en mis venas, siguiendo en mi posición de animal, como perro fiel, ataco al sujeto que acompaña a Near, no puede dispararme, ya esta bajo mis dientes y mis brazos, muerdo su cuello y lo despedazo, hasta cierto punto es asqueroso. Sangre brotando a todos lados y manchando mi boca.

Near, nunca alterado, pero, con esa mirada fija hacia Mello, ¿aceptando su derrota?

-Nunca confíes en alguien inferior a ti. –Comento.

Sólo después de decir eso, Near se lleva una mano al pecho y gime por el dolor. ¡Válgame! ¡Qué escena! Limpiándome la sangre de mi boca, casi saboreándola del triunfo mientras admiro la muerte de Near.

Mello, claro que está sorprendido, orgulloso, contento de tener a tan magnifico ejemplar.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Sublime! ¿Quién es mi precioso cachorro?

-Pero, te fui desobediente, ileal…

-¡No, tú perdóname por tratarte tan mal!

-Bueno, no puedes tener un perro guardián si no le entrenas.

Esa felicidad no puede durar mucho.

-Pero, he mordido esa mano que me ha alimentado.

Inmediatamente, Mello también sufre un ataque cardíaco y cae muerto en mis brazos.

Aún así siento mucho dolor. Porque si lo quise. (Y como mi otro yo, me duele morir).

Shidou aparece enfrente de mí, mientras anota algo en su libreta.

-Bueno, yo me retiro.

-¿A qué rayos te refieres?

El agente todavía no moría, desangraba pero consigue fuerzas para apuntarme y dispararme cuando volteó a verlo, porque sus quejidos llamaron mi atención.

Y después de todo, siempre estaré junto a mi dueño.

DESPIERTAS CON UN TERRIBLE DOLOR…

Mello DESPIERTA, su agitación de nervios y sudor casi despiertan a su acompañante, la vieja cama se mueve y rechina de los viejos resortes.

Matt sigue dormido, muy tranquilo, pero, con señas de animarse.

Pero Mello sólo puede pensar enajenado en su sueño, en ese lugar había tomado el lugar de Matt y era todo lo que había deseado con un desenlace muy extraño, talvez lo que nos consume cuando tenemos avaricia.

Talvez lo que nos matan cuando nos consumimos en avaricia y poder.

La mente de Mello viaja rápido, es brillante.

-¿Sucede algo, Mello?

Matt siempre despertaba con una sonrisa sincera, no importando a que hora ni como fuera la situación.

Y Mello sólo quemaba con su miraba misteriosa e indescifrable.

-Estoy bien… sigue durmiendo, yo iré a vigilar.

Matt se da media vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Mello se levanta para sonreír a tan tétrica fantasía.

**Ay, Mello! No puedes tener un sueño normal?**


	3. Sueño dos, parte I, sueño de Near

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo mi ser; por lo tanto, mi seductora manera de escribir.

ADVERTENCIA: Lemon, Matt x Mello, Mello x Near… ¿Near x Matt? O mejor dicho, MATTXMELLOXNEAR. Desde ahora son espías de sueños y debido a ese paseo surrealista al mundo onírico talvez esto suene a AU, con un poco de cambio de actitudes, pero, entiéndanme, son sueños, yo espero que les guste.

Dedicatoria: Ya saben, a toda la banda. A los fans del Yaoi. Y a mis únicos (y desgraciados) amores. Y este especialmente a akasha-bennington.

**Capítulo 2 –Parte I**

**EL SUEÑO DE NEAR**

_**Recuerdo manipulado**_

**-**Mello, ahí viene Roger, ¿qué le sucede a Near? –Dijo una voz preocupada.

-Ayúdame a meterlo aquí. –Sólo ordenó Mello.

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está dormido?

-¡Ayúdame!

No veía nada, mis ojos estaban cerrados, y no podía abrirlos, una pesadez de mi cuerpo incluso evitaba que moviera mis brazos.

Sentí como me elevaba, en realidad eran Mello y Matt cargándome, no les costó trabajo debido a su fuerza que habían adquirido con la edad y el deporte, yo era muy pequeño y delgado.

Escuche demasiado ruido, tirando cosas por todos lados, que se caen, que giran por el piso, chirridos de metal y por último un golpe seco, cuando una puerta cierra.

Me encerraron en el armario, acomodado improvisamente, por fin sentía las cosas que tocaban mis manos, y mis ojos veían una delgada línea brillante en tremenda oscuridad, pero aún no reconocía nada. Los sonidos ya eran claros y no lejanos.

-¿Qué significa este desorden? –Se escucho una voz grave y muy molesta.

-Estamos jugando…

-Sí, estamos jugando… -Respondió la voz de Matt, procurando no ser delatados.

-¿Han visto a Near? –Cambiando instantáneamente de tema.

-No.

-No, no… -Respondió con más nerviosismo el tonto video-ludópata.

-Bueno, si lo ven me avisan. –Terminó con desilusión. –Y recojan este alboroto, ahora.

-Sí, Roger. –Respondió con enfado Mello.

-_Yes, sir_. –Dijo enérgico su compañero.

Los pasos se alejaron pero yo intentaba levantar los brazos para hacer ruido, o decir una palabra, pero, me sentía muy débil.

-_God!_ –Resopló soltando su tensión.

-Por poco nos atrapan.

-Mello, ahora sí te pasaste.

-No fui yo, el tonto de Near se desmayó, no estoy seguro que habrá sido.

-No creo que haya sido un problema respiratorio, ya estaría muerto, no está muerto, ¿o sí?...

-¡No, tonto!, tampoco fue una convulsión, no sé que pasó.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo escondiste?, si no sabes que le sucede, pudiste decirle a Roger…

-¡No, no podía!

Hubo un silencio largo.

-¿Qué ocultas? –Insistió Matt.

-¡Nada! –Dijo con más nerviosismo.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Lo drogaste? ¿Para qué?

-¡No le hice nada! ¡Carajo!

Me dolía el cuerpo, en todas partes, no sabía lo que me sucedía. Pude entonces soltar un gemido.

-¡Cielos! Eso me asustó. –Dijo Matt.

-Cierra la puerta, no quiero que nadie entre.

La luz se hizo más brillante, se abrió la puerta del armario, aun era bastante borroso, pero ya podía distinguir la figura de Mello.

-Near, ¿cómo te sientes? –Dijo Matt desde la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Dónde…? –Apenas pude pronunciar.

-En nuestro cuarto –Respondió Mello instantáneamente- ¿Recuerdas algo?

-No… no mucho.

-Mello, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería.

-Aún no. Near, en serio, ¿no recuerdas nada?

-Me duele el cuerpo. –Dije.

-Mello, no jodas, hay que ayudarlo.

-Espera, maldita sea…

Ya estaba recuperándome, y el dolor se desvanecía y mis sentidos se agudizaban.

-Estaré bien, creo que sólo me desmayé.

-¿Recuerdas que pasó? ¿Te desmayaste? No habrá sido otra cosa…

Antes de decir algo, me incorporé más, mis pies pateaban cajas de cartón.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Por fin pude preguntar.

-Eso pregúntaselo a Mello.

Para evitar la pregunta, Mello me ayudó a salir y me colocó en una de las camas. Matt acomodó las almohadas.

-¿Por qué estaba en el armario?

-Pensé que Roger me mataría… -Contestó Mello, no entendía su respuesta.

-¿Por tratar de ayudar a Near? –comentó Matt con cierto sarcasmo.

-Siempre me acusa de algo, no dudo que lo habría hecho.

-¡Ahora eres la víctima! Mello, ¿Qué te sucede?

Me quise levantar, pero, al mover mis piernas solté un gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede, Near?

-Me duelen… Las piernas.

Matt levantó un poco el pantalón de mi pijama para ver mis pies.

-_Holy shit!_

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Mello.

-¿Qué te paso?

Observé yo mismo lo que tenía en mis piernas, casi llegado a los pies, en los tobillos, había unas marcas rojas, me ayudó Matt a quitarme los calcetines, eran marcas horizontales, unas líneas en mis pies, como si me hubieran sujetado con fuerza de esa parte.

Cuando la manga de mi pijama se deslizó en mi brazo, tenía las mismas marcas en las muñecas, mi holgada ropa ocultaba bien esas heridas.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –Preguntó Matt con mucha indignación.

-No lo sé, no las tenía ayer… No recuerdo que pasó.

-¿Nada? ¿Sólo así?, te tuvo que pasar la noche anterior, o esta mañana… ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Qué pasó ayer?, cuando te fuiste a dormir.

Me concentré lo mejor que pude, la noche del sábado siempre acostumbro a leer una novela, e inmediatamente dormir, pero…

-Antes de dormir, fui al sanitario. Fuera del dormitorio había alguien, estaba oscuro… y… no lo sé.

Mello todavía no decía nada, estaba más callado de lo habitual.

-Debemos decirle a Roger. –Determinó Matt.

-¡No!

Nos sorprendimos, Mello sabía algo más de lo que negaba.

-Mello, ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Sabes quién le hizo esto a Near, no es así? (Cielos, eso es lo que quiero pensar) –Se preocupó Matt.

Mi memoria no me falló, mis recuerdos no fueron reprimidos, pero, no sabía porqué.

-Él estaba fuera. –Señalé después de pensarlo bien. –Mello estaba fuera de mi cuarto.

Nuestras miradas cayeron sobre Mello.

-Y me acompañó, me estaba comentando que había nuevas teorías sobre el asesino de Japón, _Kira_, no le presté mucha atención, porque estaba preocupado que no me sorprendiera Roger…

-¿Te estaba hablando? –Cuestionó Matt

-Entramos, y el seguía hablando, yo entré en un baño para ocultarme de ser necesario, dejé de escuchar su voz, pensé que se había ido, pero, estaba esperándome, tenía una cuerda en su mano; y en la otra, una navaja.

Esperé un momento, pero, nadie decía nada, Mello ni siquiera se defendía.

-Entramos de nuevo en el baño donde me había metido, y comenzó…

-¿Qué inició?

-Comenzó a besarme.

Y cuando lo recuerdo me da una extraña sensación en el pecho. Me empujó y choqué contra la pared, sus labios fueron directamente a mi boca, ansiaba desde hace tiempo algo así, y más de él, pedía el dominio de mi lengua. Yo me dejé, dejé que me besará y acariciara…

Mello no negaba nada, sólo dio un paso hacia atrás, Matt había avanzado uno hacía él.

-Me besó… Me besaste, y me gustó, por eso, no lo he olvidado, esperabas que lo reprimiera…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en forma de mueca en el rostro de Mello.

-Pero, no recuerdas lo demás, ¿o sí? –Dijo por fin Mello.

-Me amenazaste de lastimarme si gritaba, me pusiste la navaja en el cuello y me dijiste que me quitara la ropa. Yo obedecí más por querer hacer algo contigo, que por el riesgo…

-¿Y? –Mello dio un paso al frente.

-Me sujetaste con la cuerda. Y me…

Recuerdo que puso su mano en mi boca para evitar que gritara, y no había resistido su precoz impulso sexual.

-Me violaste.

-¿Te gustó? –Preguntó con más ironía.

-Si no lo hubiera reprimido como todas las demás cosas que me sucedieron mucho antes, o ya hubiera gritado.

Ahora el que no hablaba era Matt.

-¿Por qué estabas inconsciente? –Pregunto Mello después de un rato.

-Me dormiste para que me llevaras a mi habitación…

-No iba a llevarte a la habitación. Te estaba matando.

-¿Lo estabas matando? –Se sorprendió aún más su compañero.

-En primera porque es mi rival, en segunda, quiero averiguar hasta donde puede llegar mi perversión. ¿No se te hacía extraño que sólo fuéramos al cementerio para masturbarnos, Matt?

Mello se acercó más, ante nuestro terrible silencio, sacó la navaja y le cortó el cuello a Matt, me sentí inútil, no podía detener la hemorragia sin asfixiarlo, no tardó en morir, el momento en que la sangre salía de la herida se me había quedado marcado, estaba asustado.

Estaba a punto de vomitar, pero, Mello se me acercó y puso su mano en mi boca, la otra estaba alzada para apuñalarme.

El dolor de la navaja era intenso, un insoportable ardor.

Y ME DESPERTÉ SOBRESALTADO.

Estaba en el piso del cuartel. Mi repentino despertar asustó a Halle, que traía dos vasos desechables, derramó un poco del caliente líquido en el piso.

-Al menos se dice 'Lo siento', Near.

-Agente Lidner… ¿Fue un sueño?

Dejó las tazas en el escritorio, limpió con unos pañuelos el líquido. Tan pronto que terminar de limpiar, tomó de nuevo las tazas y se sentó en el suelo, acomodando sus piernas en esa pose que hace que se vea fina y linda una chica, por el uso de la falda.

-Toma, te traje chocolate.

-El de la máquina tiene un sabor extraño.

-Sí, claro, 'Gracias por haberse molestado, señorita Halle'.

-Tuve una pesadilla. –Dije sin hacerle caso.

-¿Quieres contármela?

-No estoy seguro. Eran recuerdos mezclados con sueños.

-¿Sobre _Kira_? –Insistió la mujer.

-No lo creo.

-Sobre Mello –Dijo después de unos segundos. No pude ocultarlo, lo dijo mi mirada.

Pero, no sabía si estaba listo para decirle lo que había sucedido hace varios años. ¿Deshonrar la muerte de Mello y Matt? ¿Y revelar mi pasado?

-Era un chico muy curioso. –Dijo con una especie de nostalgia, sentí una extraño deseo que no pensara en él. En parte me alegré que alguien más sintiera algo por él, pero, pensé también que no era digna de pensar en Mello. A pesar de que sólo fue una herramienta para Mello, aun así, de él aprendí la impulsividad.

Por eso dije la verdad.

-El me violó en el _Wammy's House._

Ella se sorprendió. No me lo creía.

-Yo tenía diez y el catorce. Me sujeto con cuerdas los brazos, fue en un baño, me amenazó con una navaja.

-Near, no estés bromeando…

-Y yo tontamente me ilusioné, e iba a su cuarto a conseguir más de ese cariño que nunca me había dado, del que yo quería. Yo también estaba interesado en él. Pero, de repente, un día dejó de hablarme y nunca más se me acercó.

Vi su mirada de sorpresa, ante tal acción, esbocé una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me sentí usado, como una puta, pero, seguí queriéndole. Era esos recuerdos los únicos que me quedaban de él antes de que desapareciera.

Esa cara de miedo simulado al asco es sorprendente. De todos modos, depende de ella si quiere creerlo o no.

Muda, ni un gemido.

-Gracias por el chocolate. –y empecé a tomarlo.

Después de unos minutos, reaccionó, miró hacia otro lado y bebió su café tibio, ni siquiera le agregó los sobres de azúcar que tenía en la mano.

-Sé que es algo…

-¡No, lo siento! Yo, no sabía que decir… -Se disculpó.

-Ve a dormir, mañana terminarás el informe.

Se levantó lentamente, caminaba a la salida, cuando recordó algo que la hizo detenerse.

-Te tenía…

Se detuvo porque no sabía si era el momento adecuado.

-¿Qué? –Me interesé.

-Una cobija, porque duermes aquí.

-Está bien.

Sacó de un cajón del escritorio una pequeña cobija blanca.

-Gracias.

-Hasta mañana, Near.

-Sí, en la mañana… Agente Lidner.

Creo que yo fui al que engañé esta noche. Mello haría lo que fuera por estar a la punta, desorientarme y distraerme del objetivo.

-Que tonto fui.

Ahora que está muerto, ya no queda nada que hacer, sólo soñar con un fantasma que me ama.

**Bueno esto es fue el sueño parte uno de Near. Más deseos y perversiones en el siguiente capítulo. Si desean aventar jitomatazos por mail, ahí está el pitido!!! Ehhh, sólo clic y ya… .-.' **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Se despide ATTE: AMPHIS.**


	4. Sueño tres, parte II, sueño de Near

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo mi ser; por lo tanto, mi seductora manera de escribir.

ADVERTENCIA: Lemon, Matt x Mello, Mello x Near… ¿Near x Matt? O mejor dicho, MATTXMELLOXNEAR. Desde ahora son espías de sueños y debido a ese paseo surrealista al mundo onírico talvez esto suene a AU, con un poco de cambio de actitudes, pero, entiéndanme, son sueños, yo espero que les guste.

Dedicatoria: Ya saben, a toda la banda. A los fans del Yaoi. Y a mis únicos (y desgraciados) amores. Y este especialmente a akasha-bennington.

**Capítulo 2 –Parte II**

**EL SUEÑO DE NEAR**

_**Cuando nos odiamos**_

Parece que no ha pasado ni una hora desde que cerré los ojos y la luz de la mañana me contraía la pupila.

Otra vez me quedé dormido en el suelo, me levanto algo adolorido del cuello, con un poco de frío, sólo eso. Hace mucho tiempo en que dejé mi cama suave de _Wammy's house_. Ahora estoy acostumbrado a usar el piso alfombrado de la SPK, hace tiempo que muchas de mis rutinas tuvieron que cambiarse.

A pesar de recordar todo eso, no me he percatado que ese lugar está muy bien alumbrado, y peculiarmente familiar.

Hay una cama suave y blanca, pero no la he utilizado para dormir, hay juguetes en el piso, y no recuerdo haber jugado con ellos la noche anterior, y sin embargo, me veo, a lo que puedo mirar de mi cuerpo, y no parece haber cambios.

Este lugar es más pequeño y brillante. Más allá de la ventana de este cuarto, la luz es tan blanca y suave, como un día nublado.

Tallo mi ojos, es para quitarme el cansancio de mi rostro. Hay algo aquí que no encaja. No recuerdo que pueda ser.

Me levanto con un rumbo programado para abrir una puerta y entrar a un baño. Este baño no lo recuerdo, pero, otra acción sistematizada es abrir la llave y mojar mi rostro, mojarme con agua fría, tomar la toalla y mirar al espejo.

A parte de mi rostro, noto a alguien detrás de mí. Un ligero susto y voltear instantáneamente, para no encontrar a nadie. Una ilusión. El aire entra con dificultad, mi pecho se convulsiona levemente, había olvidado que me da taquicardia.

-Sólo un susto. –Me tranquilizo.

Volteó nuevamente para mirarme al espejo, y esa imagen sigue ahí, más nítida, es un rostro de odio, que me mira con profundidad, piel lastimada, una horrible cicatriz que se niega a ocultarse por el cabello igualmente maltratado.

-¡Mello!

La sorpresa me paraliza, son esos ojos que me quitan el aliento.

Un intento de disnea, procuro tomar aire, pero, mi cuerpo no responde, me duele el pecho, y fuerzo un recuerdo de que la respiración no es consciente.

Volteo de nuevo, pero, lo que veo no es igual al reflejo, es una figura idealizada, cabello arreglado, sin un pelo fuera de lugar, el hermoso rostro con rasgos finos y delicados, ojos delineados y profundos, casi felinos, el cuerpo delgado de largos brazos y piernas, con la ajustada y reveladora ropa que gusta usar, casi una preciosa figura, que sonríe con una sutil inclinación a la maligna locura.

Sonríe a su contrariado reflejo.

-¿Vienes conmigo, Near? –Pregunta sin mirarme, está divertido mirándose al espejo.

No respondo, pero, me gustaría preguntar para qué.

-No preguntes nada, sólo acompáñame.

Esa gesticulación y cierto arrastre en la palabras me hacen pensar que Mello está… ¿Ebrio?

Risitas se sueltan mientras oculta su rostro bajo el cabello.

-Roger nos llama…

No comprendo la escena, creo que es una broma.

Las risitas están ahí otra vez. Mete su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, saca un pequeño objeto negro que no puedo reconocer, parece un encendedor.

Pero doy un sobresalto cuando de éste sale una cuchilla.

Sigo un poco paralizado, cuando se acerca no hago nada, sólo espero que no haga ninguna tontería.

-Sólo… ven aquí.

Me toma del cuello y me saca del baño me lleva casi a rastras a la cama, donde me lanza.

Siento que esta escena ya la había vivido, toma impulso, y baja con rapidez su mano que tiene la navaja, la hunde en el colchón, a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

Inmediatamente su rostro furioso se transforma a una rara sonrisa que se tranquiliza como una mirada tonta seguida de risas simples.

-¿Estás drogado?

Creo que no me escucha, está riendo sin parar, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano.

-Estás drogado. –Determino.

Para de reír, suavemente, se sube a la cama, encima de mí, sus piernas me aprisionan, su mirada no me suelta, busca entre mis botones con sus dedos, no entiendo si intenta desabotonarlos o sólo tocarlos.

El titubeo se pasa a mis manos, una de ellas se topa con la de Mello, los dedos se entrelazan, mi corazón palpita con violenta fuerza.

Acerca su boca, levanto mi cabeza para tomar sus labios.

Suaves y carnosos pedazos de piel sonrosada, fluyente sangre en los vasos sanguíneos que gracias a la excitación se vuelven rojos y calientes, la saliva los transforma en deliciosos dulces que aspiran ser lamidos por otros labios, mordidos por diminutas cuchillas blancas, tocados por la punta de la nariz y acariciados por las yemas de los dedos.

Ardo en sensaciones, este anhelado beso de sabor chocolate, como diferentes vibraciones de diferentes altos, graves o sonidos divagantes, nada naturales, diferentes colores y estímulos, olores y sabores, mi mente está extasiada en información sensorial, y el cuerpo desea ser tocado, pide roces de sus manos y su áspera piel sobre piel sobre más piel.

Dificultad para respirar, acelera el corazón, algunos músculos se contraen, acción conocida por todos gracias al estado alerta del Sistema Nervioso. No estoy en estado alerta, estoy excitado.

-Near… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé esto?

-¿Qué esperaste? ¿Tenerme indefenso debajo de ti? ¿O violarme?

-Je, je, ¿No es lo mismo?

Su rostro se va detrás de mi oreja, besando el cuello, cada succión da una reacción increíble.

_-__Ídem __non __est__._ –Le contesto con molestia.

_-__O, prudentiae deo, adoravi te, sed, iam in meo pravo templo necaveravi te. _

Sus largos y delgados dedos bailan ahora sobre los botones blancos, los desprende uno a uno de la ranura donde van sujetos, que ingeniosa idea es el hilo y los agujeros en una laminilla plástica para sujetar la ropa.

Respiro más rápido, me hace falta oxígeno, se perturba mi respiración golpeando el aire en la cavernosa boca, disolviendo gemidos.

De la violencia llegamos a un sutil momento de la lúdica pretensión políglota.

A prueba de futuro, sus besos se quedan grabados en mi cuerpo, sus dedos enredados en mi cabello, ¿Cuándo tocará mi cadera con la suya?

Mis dedos tiemblan como si estuviese muriendo de frío, los sostiene entre sus manos, pone las puntas de mis dedos sobre sus labios.

Los mueve suavemente sobre ellos, sus respiración calientan mis fríos dedos.

Los suelta, ahora yo puedo tocarlos, sentir y admirar la suavidad, la sensualidad que se esfuma en gemidos.

Lame las puntas de mis dedos, desliza su lengua en ellos, eso es muy excitante, y luego los mete en su boca, los chupa con delicadeza, pero con ansia de saborear cada milímetro.

Lo primero que hago después de esas acciones, es poner mis dedos en mi boca y probar un poco de su saliva.

Esa suavidad, como tonos que incluso podrían ir hacia atrás, se convierten en violentas armonías, me rasga mi camisa que llevo debajo de mi pijama, me quita mi pantalón de algodón, apenas me deja una calceta, casi desnudo, me cubre apenas el calzoncillo.

No veo sus ojos, los oculta el cabello, su mano va a mi cuello y presiona con fuerza, me asfixio, la sangre no está pasando a mi cabeza, mis ojos se sienten hinchados, cuando siento que dejaba de respirar, deja de sujetarme, y comienzo a toser.

-Ahora, hazlo tú. –Me dice.

Apenas y le entiendo, ni de que idea, ni fonéticamente. La excitación no se desvanecía, pero, era una sensación curiosa, entre el miedo y la euforia.

Se recuesta en la cama, hace hacia atrás la cabeza, y cierra sus ojos.

-Vamos, hazlo tú también. –Insiste, me toma de mis manos y las pone en su cuello.

Yo no quiero hacerlo, pero está insistiendo, así que aprieto, pero de manera leve.

-Near, más fuerte.

Presiona sus manos sobre las mías, pero me niego.

-¡Hazlo o volveré a ahorcarte!

Presiono con más fuerza, pero no llega a satisfacerle.

-¡Presiona, niñita!

-No puedo.

-Cobarde, que presiones.

-No quiero.

-¡Cómo si quisieras matarme!

-No lo haré.

No cedemos.

-Entonces, hazlo como si fueras el mejor para estrangular personas, el número uno, por mí. Hazlo, o te mato.

Como si no me quedara de otra, cuando presiono con más fuerza, suelta gemidos de placer y luego de dolor, pero no suelta mis manos, intento retirarla pero me sujeta.

Parece que se convulsiona, dejo de asfixiarle y retiro mis manos.

Sus manos buscan mi cuerpo, me sube a su cadera, siento debajo del cuerpo un bulto, se me pone la piel de gallina y me excito también.

Su mano acaricia mi mejilla, mueve mi rostro para acercarlo al suyo, disfrutamos otro intenso beso.

Mientras las bocas siguen unidas, mi cuerpo empieza a mecerse, y mi miembro excitado se frota con la cadera de Mello, es delicioso, placentero.

Y sólo me preocupa mover mi cuerpo para sentir el suave masaje que hacen nuestros cuerpos, como una relación ficticia, sólo que no recuerdo como se le dice en la jerga… Oh, sí, se le llama "faje".

Es tan buena la sensación que no me separo de su pecho, no tiene caso cambiar el ritmo, que sea lento, constante que se llegue a un buen final.

Sus manos tocan entre mis muslos, acarician mis piernas, de manera muy suave, delicada, teniendo cuidado de percibir mi piel con cautela.

Desde la infancia, siempre tenía la fantasía de ser amado por mi enemigo, suena enfermizo, pero, yo lo consideré siempre un aliado, el problema fue que el ya no quiso quererme. Y ahora tenerlo aquí, besándome, tocándome, es un sueño realizado, pero, sé que ambos estamos aquí satisfaciendo nuestros deseos, porque podremos acabar con lo que se inició hace años… Él acabaría con su odio, yo con mi cariño.  
A veces me siento tan promiscuo, ofreciéndome, cumpliendo sus placeres carnales. Él se ve tan maldito, besándome hipócritamente, ¿porqué no nos podemos odiar correctamente?

Ahora él quiere estar encima de mí, me gira con lentitud, es muy cuidadoso con sus movimientos, siento con nerviosismo que se aproxima el momento más excitante, mi corazón palpita muy rápido, casi puedo temer de un ataque de asma, pero no importaría, sólo me interesa que Mello llegue a mí, que podamos culminar el dolor y el odio.

Siento mi cuerpo unirse al suyo, una unión es más ficticia que lo anterior, completamente antinatural, pero nunca he tenido un prejuicio relacionado con la sexualidad, ni con quién se ejerza, sin embargo, me fascina pensar que no hay nadie más que nosotros dos, que somos como dos individuos tan libres, que tendrán sexo, a pesar de que se odien, no, talvez eso es muy enfermizo.

Nadie ama a alguien que está enfermo.

Ser llenado dolorosamente por un sujeto trastornado, embestido, con fuerza, como si quisiera violarme, o matarme, partirme en dos, deshacerse de mí, pero, yo reacciono con mucha tranquilidad, con gusto.

Duele, y mucho, pero siempre será placentero.

Es algo incómodo, es seco, aunque sigue siendo sexo, celestial, excitante, con un sólo fin.

Cuánto odio. Estoy sudando, apenas puedo permanecer en ésa posición, mis manos ya no resisten, ahora son mis codos los que sostienen todo el peso, levanta más mi cadera, no hay sonidos que salgan de mi boca, sólo suspiros y gemidos inaudibles.

Se vuelve más delicioso cuando me estimula con sus delgados dedos, esas sensaciones me obligan a moverme a un descompás de su cuerpo.

Sólo un beso suyo…

Mi cuerpo tiembla, y él sigue moviendo su mano, ahora se vuelve perturbador, de alguna manera también se siente que podría gritar de placer si no se detiene…

-Mello… Ya basta, ya.

Cierro mis ojos y él sigue satisfaciendo su sexo, es atormentador y suciamente delicioso, cuando él por fin culmina, nos relajamos, después de concluir, siento que estoy mal.

Siento que hice algo muy malo, no como un pecado, sino como un error.

No veo nada, puesto que no quiero verle a sus ojos, me viste de nuevo con mi camisa blanca del pijama, puedo sentir que algo gotea en mi ropa.

Abro mis ojos, el rostro de Mello manchado con una gotas rojas que escurren, su ojos, esos ojos desquiciados, locura se pueden reflejar en ellos.

Me levanto, sólo un poco para sentarme y alejarme un poco de esa imagen, mi camisa y mis piernas están machadas con gotas espesas de ese líquido rojo, mi nariz se siente húmeda, me llevo mis dedos a la entrada de los orificios nasales, ese mismo color escurre de mis dedos y hacia mis labios, manchan más el pijama.

Intento limpiar mis manos en mi camisa, y detener la hemorragia, pero escurre más, como si hubiesen abierto una llave, inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, y la sangre va a mi garganta, y ese molesto sabor a hierro llena mi boca.

- ¿Qué se siente morir, Near?

La verdadera figura de Mello se muestra ante mí, el rostro lastimado y marcado, el cabello desarreglado, y sus ojos llenos de furia y odio.

Son esos ojos que desequilibran mi estado de ánimo y nuevamente mi respiración. Me mira con profundidad, penetran dolorosamente a mi cabeza, y no se alejan de mí.

Está haciendo mucho calor. ¡Se está quemando mi cuarto! Creo ya es tiempo de que me dé un ataque de pánico, y me paralice, ya no respiro, me hace falta oxígeno y mi respiración es, ya de por sí, forzada.

Todo el cuarto que solía ser blanco se llena de gigantescas flamas doradas, es como un terrorífico y maravilloso espectáculo, talvez el último, el cuarto se ennegrece por las quemaduras.

Hace demasiado calor, y ya no puedo respirar.  
-Amo odiarte. –Me dice Mello.

"Y yo odio amarte", pero dudo haberlo pronunciado, ya no tengo aliento.

NECESITO AIRE…

Otro maldito sueño, pero apenas puedo respirar.

-_Oh my God, Near!_

Otra vez la agente Lidner está ahí para ayudarme.

-Respira, tranquilo, profundo… Así.  
Una gigantesca bocanada de aire, que también pudo ser responsable de una posible asfixia, un terrible dolor en el pecho y una respiración cortada.

Mi pecho silva, talvez mi tráquea. Mis pulmones…

-Ya… estoy bien.

Me recarga en su pecho, otra vez estamos en el suelo.

Y una hemorragia de mi nariz mancha mi pijama.

Halle saca uno de sus pañuelos desechables (multiusos y efectivos), y limpia mi nariz.

Otra vez llevo mi cabeza hacia atrás, ese asqueroso sabor, tan perturbante y pegajoso. Hasta que no sale el coágulo no estamos seguros de que el sangrado haya terminado.

-Near, llamaré a un médico.

No me resisto, talvez si lo necesite.

-Fue otro sueño. –Declaro

Talvez también necesite otra ayuda.

Halle llama por su celular, no piensa despegarse de mí.

Yo tampoco pretendo alejarme de ella, no porque quiera estar protegido, pero estoy muy cansado como para discutir ahora.

De hecho, creo que puedo volver a dormir…

Todo se vuelve oscuro…

Y cómodo.

-_I love to hate you._

**Con un demonio, rayos, ahora sí que me tarde en escribir éste capítulo. He tenido demasiada tarea, trabajo y disfraces por hacer que me han quitado el tiempo y la inspiración de escribir. Éste capítulo parece algo forzado y poco expresivo, y es difícil, porque no quería poner muy poético a Near, talvez un retruécano y unas metáforas, pero Near es muy sistemático para estos asuntos, hice lo mejor posible.  
Cierto, la frase que dice Mello en latín, dice: "**_**O, prudentiae deo, adoravi te, sed, iam in meo pravo templo necaveravi te"**_**, que quiere decir, -Oh, dios de prudencia, te adoré, pero, en mi malvado templo ya te maté- espero que esté bien escrita, porque yo la traduje, pero me quedarón dudas con el vocativo de deus-dei y el pronombre personal, no sabía si ponerlo en genitivo o en ablativo, en fin, bueno, apenas llevo unas lecciones y fue una tarea que nos dejaron, así que espero estar bien. **

**Pero por fín, ya lo he terminado, espero que les haya gustado si no, avienten el jitomatazo! En 'submit'.**

**Nos vemos después. Amphis.**


	5. Sueño cuatro, sueño de Matt

**Antes que nada!!! **

**Bueno esto ya no será fe de erratas, más bien como una aclaración:**

**Le agradezco mucho a la persona que me corrigió mi frase en latín, ahora se las muestro, ya edité mi capítulo, y si no lo he hecho, he aquí la frase.  
**_**O, prudentiae deo, adoravi te, sed, iam in meo pravo templo necaveravi te. **_

**La traducc****ión es la misma, y mis saludos, abrazos y miles de agradecimientos y disculpas a esa persona y demás lectores. Arigato gosaimassss!!!**

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo mi ser; por lo tanto, mi seductora manera de escribir.

ADVERTENCIA: Lemon, Matt x Mello, Mello x Near… ¿Near x Matt? O mejor dicho, MATTXMELLOXNEAR. Desde ahora son espías de sueños y debido a ese paseo surrealista al mundo onírico talvez esto suene a AU, con un poco de cambio de actitudes o si algunas cosas están fuera de los límites de la razón, pero, entiéndanme, son sueños, ¿sus sueños son 100% lógicos? yo espero que les guste. ¿Ya advertí el AU?

Ahh! Esta era una historia que iba a ser un fanfic independiente, iba a ser una seudo-novela policiaca, iba a tener un nombre como "Copycat" o "Condado diecisiete" o algo así, bueno, el chiste es que era un AU, con Mello, Matt y Near, pero, por azares del destino, (y mucho virus después) desapareció mi borrador y sólo quedó el vivo recuerdo.

Este fic estuvo pensado mucho antes que la pinchi serie de Dexter, que conste!

Dedicatoria: Ya saben, a toda la banda. A los fans del Yaoi. Dedicatoria especial para Marysol, Daniel, Adenamar, Lalo, Diana, Giani, Ponque, y _small__stick__of__bread_.

**Capítulo 3**

**EL SUEÑO DE MATT**

_**Himself**____**copycat**_

Estábamos los tres, en un cuarto de interrogatorios, sentados alrededor de una mesa gris, Mello y Near discutían, ambos estaban sujetos de las mismas esposas, Near y Mello, tan unidos y cercanos, por el mismo objeto de aprisionamiento. Entre sus discusiones, me había perdido, y absorto regresé a la extraña realidad, miré mi mano, ahí estaban las llaves de las esposas, en la otra sostenía ligeramente una pistola, formé parte de la discusión.

-Podrían los dos callarse, me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

Near volteó a verme, pero a la larga me ignoró.

Mello seguía alzando la voz, eran insultos contra el más pequeño.

-Mello, por favor, cállate. –Intenté con poco éxito.

-_Fuckin' idiot!_

-Cállate, Mello. Iluso idiota. –Dijo quedo el albino.

-¡Ya los dos! ¡Cierren el pico!

Mi poca paciencia llegaba a su límite, hacía mucho calor, a veces el ambiente se movía lentamente, como si viajara en un barco, me estaba mareando.

Se hizo un silencio algo cascabeleante por las esposas.

Froté mi rostro con mis manos, parecía que el cuarto de interrogatorios se movía a placer, haciéndose grande o pequeño, me dolía mucho, ahora sí, la cabeza.

Repasé cada recuerdo en mi mente, era como recordar una novela o una película para intentar pasar una prueba de literatura, o aquellos que hayan sido testigos, para una declaración.

No les haré el cuento tan largo, he aquí mi historia. He aquí mi resumen.

Mello había abandonado Wammy's House, estuve muy preocupado y triste, mi amigo me había abandonado en ese orfanato, mientras él era libre, haciendo no se qué tantas tonterías juveniles. Cuando ya me había graduado y cumplido la mayoría de edad, busqué a Mello con los viejos rumores que se dispersaron en la casa para niños. Quería saber si era verdad eso de que Mello era un caza-recompensas o un justiciero sin ley, no sé porque intentaba seguirlo, era una impulsiva idea suicida, pero, por azares, encontré a Mello en el condado diecisiete, el límite de un estado a otro, seguí ese leve rastro que dejó, Mello es tan predecible, bosque montañoso, pueblos semi-urbanos, como esas películas que veíamos.

Lugares ideales para una masacre. Bueno, sí, es raro que dieran una recompensa por un asesino serial de un pueblucho, pero Mello incluso conseguía la evidencia… Hasta este punto, uno piensa, Mello debería ser policía o detective, pero, en realidad, yo creo que es un pervertido, no creí ver a alguien tan entusiasmado por un asesino, los casos y los homicidios, después de enterarme de lo que hacía, de cómo vivía, rodeado de grabaciones reales de asesinatos y torturas, incluso de sus participaciones anónimas en las capturas de los criminales, le hacían acreedor de sobrenombres como "el mirón de sangre", "_Death camera_" o "S_nuff director_", esto me dio a entender de que Mello no era normal, su morbo iba más allá, su falta de sensibilidad, podían llevarlo a cosas innecesarias.

Mello, no podía manipular nada, ni ser partícipe de las escenas, esperaba a que grabaran y se hacía el occiso, el "no pasa nada", no evitaba, no podía hacer nada, sólo investigaba y obtenía las evidencias.  
Al principio, me ignoró, hizo lo imposible para alejarme, fui necio, como bien él sabía, no me rendí.

Pero me dí cuenta muy tarde, sabía que lo que hacía era extraño, pero, hay puntos que dan miedo.

Casualmente, a unos poco meses de encontrar a Mello, recibí una llamada de Near, quería saber donde estaba Mello. Decidí encontrarme con Near en su cuartel, él ya era un investigador y líder de todo un equipo policiaco. El punto era que quería tener vigilado a Mello, lo necesitaba para atrapar a unos asesinos, pero, yo no entendía porque necesitaba observar a Mello, al principio pensé que quería robarle sus videos o algo parecido, pero, fue algo más complicado, un juego deshonesto.

Nunca le dije a Near que yo trabajaba con Mello, pude comentárselo a Mello, pero tampoco lo hice.

Se me dificultó acostumbrarme al extraño _hobbie_ de Mello, hasta cierto punto era excitante y en otro totalmente desagradable. Casi siempre estuve a punto de vomitar.

¿Por qué no pensé en dejarlo? No sé porque no quería alejarme de Mello. No lo podía contestar, ni siquiera a mí mismo.

Llegó una temporada en que Mello y yo investigábamos a un homicida, me costó mucho grabar su crimen, ¡estaba destazando al cadáver de una niña en su sótano!, (fue uno de los momentos más terribles de mi vida, en serio), cuando creímos tener evidencia suficiente para que la policía lo arrestara, lo hallaron muerto, desmembrado y en una bolsa de plástico, enterrado en las afueras de su terreno, el _modus opperandi_ que el sujeto utilizaba para deshacerse de sus víctimas, ¡fue frustrante!, ¡tanto maldito esfuerzo, vomitar y evitar desmayarme para esta situación! Ya quería despedazar al hijo de puta que había hecho eso, pero, había algo de calma en mi interior, porque ninguna niña sería dañada de esa forma, nunca más. A las dos semanas, sucedió algo muy parecido, otro asesino, muerto por la manera en que éste actuaba, tiempo después me dí cuenta que otros sospechosos que habíamos estado investigando, fueron asesinados con la cucharada de su propia medicina. Me asusté, pensé que incluso nos seguían. Me preocupé especialmente por Mello. ¿El nuevo criminal sería un asesino de asesinos?

En ese momento pensé seriamente en abandonar todo, incluso intentaba convencer a Mello de irnos a otro lugar, pero él estaba más entusiasmado

Lo peor llegó después, al investigar a otro sujeto, del que sospechábamos era un asesino de prostitutas, incluso fuimos hasta su casa, nos metimos a su vieja casona, buscábamos pistas que pudieran delatar al sujeto, pero tuvimos mucho cuidado, un registro de morada sin una orden oficial podría anular la evidencia. Entonces, encontramos las armas homicidas, cuchillos y objetos punzo cortantes cubiertos de sangre o lo que parecía sangre. El sospechoso llegó a su casa antes de lo esperado, y traía a una mujer. Pero yo no parecía estar listo para otra grabación o ser testigo de un crimen. No teníamos de otra que esperar o salir sin ser detectados, enfurecí con Mello, ¿cómo era posible que dejará que sucedieran los hechos y no pudiera evitarlos?, que sólo esperaba a que sucedieran y que la cámara los grabara.

No podía esperar mucho, subí a su habitación, seguía siendo un sospechoso, en su apogeo sexual, me quedé quieto, por la prudencia, estaba a punto de retirarme, cuando el sujeto alzó su mano, en ella había un destornillador, no lo pensé, sólo disparé.

La mujer se asustó, pero, pude salvarla.

Mello tuvo que sacarla y sobornarla, para que no dijera nada, y le compró sus zapatillas (Ahora explico para qué).

Estuvo muy enojado, dijo que lo eché todo a perder, que era una ruina total, que se había perdido el sentido y el orden. Quise llamar a la policía, pero él no me dejó, fue cuando el ideó el plan de hacernos pasar por el asesino de criminales. Me pareció tonto, en primera, porque Mello no es un asesino, y segunda, no teníamos suficientes pistas para declarar al sujeto el culpable, bueno, no concluyentes.

Tomó los zapatos de la prostituta, y se encerró en el dormitorio, no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, de hecho, estuve sentado en el piso, todo el tiempo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la recamara era una curiosa imagen, las fotografías de los crímenes que se le adjudicaban al sospechoso eran idénticas a la que montó Mello.

Había huellas de zapatos incompletas por la sangre, un detalle sublime, si me dejan admitirlo, y las herramientas clavadas en su cuerpo.

Pero la mejor parte de la historia aún no empieza. Empezó una extraña obsesión de estar presentes en cada escena, no perseguir al asesino, mejor idolatrar sus métodos.

Cuando estaba decidido en atrapar al "justiciero" (así le apodaban los periódicos amarillistas), coloqué unas cámaras en un pequeña tienda que pertenecía a otro sospechoso. No sólo vi cosas reveladoras, también descubrí mentiras. En otra de mis visitas con Near, me enteré de cosas de las cuales no debería siquiera conocer.

Near y Mello apostaron a que podían capturar más asesinos, y no importaban los medios, tenían que tener la cuenta más alta. Por eso Near quería que le ayudase, para espiar a Mello. Pero si supiera que Mello me mintió a mi, antes que a nadie…

¡Qué trampa me jugó Mello! Ahora explico también esto…

-A ver si entendí, -les dije- Mello es el asesino de asesinos, y su propio imitador.

-Sí.

-Afirmativo. –Dijo Mello con un tono cínico.

-Lo hizo así, porque así evitaría que Near pudiera capturar a los criminales, creando a su propio asesino imposible de atrapar.

-Mmm… -Hizo Mello como si lo meditara. –No, en realidad me gusta la sangre y las vísceras, ya sabes, el _gore_.

-Astuto, pero, es trampa. –Dijo Near.

-Intentar espiarme por mi colega también es trampa. –Añadió Mello.

-Es esto sólo un juego. Un maldito juego para ver quién es mejor de los dos. ¿Verdad?

-Hay cosas serias que están… -Intentó aclarar Near.

-¿En juego? –Completé.

Miré con confusión a ese par de imbéciles, ¿todo esto era un juego?, ¿sólo eso?, ¿o es también una perversión de dos?  
Mello y near habían hecho un reto, quién atrapara más criminales en un lapso determinado de tiempo sería el ganador. Si Near ganaba, Mello se entregaría a la policía, dando el privilegio a su oponente de arrestarlo. Si Mello resultaba ganador, Near le entregaría su puesto.  
¡Oh, claro! Olvidé mencionar lo que vi en el video, no sé si tengo la fuerza para creerlo y narrarlo.

_Here we go!__  
_Sabía, gracias a las investigaciones de Mello, que ese sujeto, que solía llamarse Bill Smith, había estado en la cárcel anteriormente por robo y violación, cuando purgó su condena, su abuelo le esperaba con una tienda de refacciones para automóviles a un lado de la carretera, era listo a su estilo, porque en poco tiempo pudo aprender lo necesario de coches antes de que su abuelo falleciera, era torpe y no hablaba mucho, apenas sabía escribir, y si la gente no lo necesitaba, lo humillaba, era un perdedor de cara alargada, con facciones muy lineales, poco agraciado el sujeto, muy feo y algo viejo, ya iba para los cuarenta años, su aspecto desaliñado y delgado le hacían ver enfermizo, pero, en realidad tenía mucha fuerza. Tenía una actitud demasiado sumisa, pero cuando se enfurecía, parecía un criminal. Aún no había pruebas suficientes, pero se le relacionaba con el asesinato y violación de seis mujeres en los alrededores, algunas eran prostitutas, se hallaban a la orilla de la carretera, las habían golpeado con fuerza y salvajismo, con un objeto pesado y metálico, luego les cortaba la garganta, y posteriormente las violaba.  
Su pequeño establecimiento, estaba lleno de anaqueles, yo fui por mi cuenta y dejé una cámara pequeña que transmitía las imágenes en un radio de cuatro millas, nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí la cámara, lo vigilaba en su lugar de trabajo, si abandonaba el lugar o hacía algo sospechoso, estaría cerca para acudir.

Pasaron días y el sujeto no se movía de ahí, y no se reportaban cadáveres, estaba ya resignándome, cuando vi a una chica entrar al establecimiento, nunca pude ver su cara, por el ángulo de la cámara. Pero era muy linda de cuerpo, piernas delgadas pero fuertes, vestía medias de red, tacones altos, una falda corta y ajustada, y una chamarra con gorro, eran tonos oscuros. Bill sonrió, se veía feliz, intrigado pero afortunado, por los gestos, se notaba que no conocía a la chica, dudo que la haya pedido a un prostíbulo o por número telefónico en esos anuncios que se disfrazan en la sección de masajes, talvez había caído ahí por accidente. Hablaron por un buen momento. De repente hubo algo que hizo enfadar a Bill, levantó una gran llave e intentó golpearla, sentí un vuelco en el estómago, e inmediatamente tomé el arma que me dio Mello, pero me detuve para seguir viendo, lo que aún no creía; la chica había detenido el golpe con una sola mano, y sujeto con la otra el cuello de Bill, le quitó la llave y lo golpeó, siete veces, le rompió la boca y la nariz, estaba sangrando, pero, ahí no acababa el asunto, había sacado una navaja y le cortó el cuello.

Bill desangraba en el suelo y la chica lo arrastraba hacia fuera, encendí el auto, no era muy lejos, llegué a tiempo en el momento en que la chica sacaba el cadáver por la entrada, salí del auto, cargué el arma, comenzaba a llover, lo recuerdo porque resbalé un poco con el lodo que se formaba en la carretera.

Aún no puedo creer lo que vi, olvidé hasta cómo diablos me llamaba.

La chica llevaba una peluca de cabello negro, su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado, se veía muy juvenil, pero, pude reconocerla…

Mejor dicho reconocerlo.

-¿Mello?

Y no lo puedo creer. No podía creerlo en ese instante, mucho menos ahora.

-Entonces, –dije- Mello… ¿Mello es travesti?

-No, bueno, es una cualidad mi dote de actor, pero no soy _una vestida_, que me quede bien, es otra cosa.

-Yo digo que sí, tiene muchas perversiones. –Dijo Near.

Asesino tres veces, dos veces imitador.  
-Bueno, sí, Mello es un excelente actor, en un momento pensé que tenía doble personalidad.

-Yo no dudaría que es un psicópata. –Dijo el albino.  
Pensé que necesitaba ayuda, (de por sí, su extraña afición al video _snuff_), llegaba a nuestro pequeño lugar al que él llamaba "cuartel"-yo llamaba hogar- venía con rasguños, ropa rasgada, manchas de sangre, que no eran suyas, me hablaba de peleas (humanos o gatos), me hablaba de extraños acontecimientos que siempre empezaban con "no me lo vas a creer, pero no me interesa, te lo diré". Siempre se las creí. Hasta el día en que vi sus brazos, heridas profundas y rectas. Dijo que había sido un animal, fueron hechos por las púas de una cerca. Era el patio de uno de los sospechosos, en el alambrado recuperé, antes que nadie, pedazos de la ropa de Mello.  
A veces se comportaba gentil, cuidándome, asignándome los trabajos sencillos que no involucraran a los asesinatos, a veces era muy hostil, me sacaba de mi cama antes de que saliera el sol, cuando el frío atravesaba la ropa, me tiraba casi a patadas de la casa, a veces ni desayuno tomaba, ni dinero me daba para éste. Eran recuerdos que siempre dudé fueran reales, que se intercalaban, como las emociones encontradas.

Dudé que todo fuera real, pero estar ahí con Mello, me era suficiente para seguir viviendo.

-Tú, -Me dirigí a Near- eres un tramposo, mentiroso y oportunista.  
-Mello es mucho peor -Se defendió.  
-No te salgas por la tangente, ¿sabes?, yo odio un tipo de personas y de ésas no es Mello, él, por lo menos es honesto, algo cínico, pero, hizo lo posible para no involucrarme.

-Para Mello fui inevitable meterte en este asunto. De hecho, tú sales de más.  
Los ojos de Near miraban con profundidad, decía la verdad.  
-Están equivocados, los dos están en un error.  
-¡Ahora estamos mal! Pensé que estábamos enfermos. –Declaró Mello con diversión.

-Mello… Cállate, me ocultaste cosas, asesinaste a muchas personas, no eres la ley, pensé que necesitabas ayuda, ahora sólo sé que eres un cínico… y un travestido. (¿Por qué insisto en ese punto?)  
-No te quejes tanto, procuro entretenerte. –Se defendió Mello con un toque de insistencia estúpida.  
-Mello, cállate… Sólo cállate.

Esta vez, yo tendría el control y la razón, no más debajo de la sombra de dos egoístas.

-Matt, debes decidir. No podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente hablando, mis agentes tienen ordenes de volver, eso en caso de que no salga de aquí en menos de una hora. -Trató de apresurar Near.

-Ya no confío en ninguno de los dos. –Dije agitando la pistola.

-¡Aleja eso de mí! –Dijo Mello molesto.

-¿No te gusta que te apunte? A mi tampoco me gustó que me amenazaran, ni ver asesinatos. ¡No me gustó que me mintieras!  
En el silencio, Near comenzó otro intento para salir de ahí.

-Matt, entrega el arma, entrégame a Mello y podrás trabajar conmigo, te daré lo que quieras.  
-Pero… Mello ganó la apuesta, demostró ser mejor que tú. Tiene derecho a irse, sin cargos.  
-No, no cuidó a su compañero, un delincuente como él no puede andar en la calle. La gente pide que se encierre a alguien. A menos que quieras tomar su lugar en la cárcel.  
-_What fuckin' promises! _-Gritó Mello- Sí, puedes trabajar con él, ¿Cuánto tiempo? Talvez te cumpla las palabras, talvez no. Talvez yo no te pueda dar nada, pero, no puedo ver que te manipule de esa forma, tú tienes derecho de decidir, si te hará bien o mal, nadie sabe, pero decidirás tu camino, entrégame, por mi no hay problema, pero no dejes que sus caprichos se impongan ante ti. Tienes un privilegio que muy poco tienen, elegir. Talvez ayuda o no, pero serás feliz por que tu hiciste, decide bien, yo te digo, vete, no aceptes sus mandatos, abandóname pero no te quedes, ve a buscar lo que quieres no te conformes. Yo también elegiré, yo decidí, acepto las consecuencias las que sean, pero él, que acepte que gané.  
Muy convincente, mejor que eso. Correcto.  
-Que cada quien obtenga lo que se merece, si Mello ganó, que los términos se cumplan, si hiciste algo bueno que se te compense, aunque yo quiero algo que no estoy muy seguro que se cumpla…

-¿Qué es? –Preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo Near y Mello, lo que provocó que se miraran con cierta frialdad.

Dudo por un instante, pero, ya en calor, y entre amigos…

-Hacer mi vida.

-Yo te ofrezco eso… -Declaró Near.

-Cállate, está hablando, enano… -Replicó Mello.

-Hipócrita… -Un susurro que provinieron de los labios más claros.

-¿Yo? ¿Hipócrita?... Por favor, Near… -Se burló Mello- Matt, ¿acaso el enano no te dijo que se acostó conmigo?  
Sentí un extraño dolor en el brazo, una sensación muy curiosa en mi espalda. Near no despegaba su miraba de sus manos, como una mirada absorta, Mello sonreía con cierto sarcasmo.  
-Yo no sé, Matt –Dijo Mello- yo no confiaría en alguien que se acuesta con el enemigo. ¡Qué conste que yo no se lo pedí!

-¿Eso es cierto, Near?

Era la primera vez que no respondía, sin un signo de nerviosismo.

Derrumbándose lentamente.

-¿Quieres pruebas? –Pronunció Mello con ironía- Mi celular tiene mucha información.

Su teléfono estaba en la mesa, lo tomé; menú, todos los archivos, cámara,   
A partir de ahí, cuarenta fotografías, movidas, borrosas, con flash, efectivamente, era Near, perdiendo su ropa poco a poco, lamiendo el cuerpo de Mello poco a poco.

-Tiene _zoom_. –Murmura Mello entre risas.

Al terminar de revisar los archivos, noté que mis manos temblaban.

Ya eran demasiadas emociones para un día.

Sentía la necesidad de golpearlo en la cara con mi silla, o apuñalarlo, como en la cabaña, decía cosas tan horribles de mí, y sólo podía ver el cuchillo de cocina, o cuando me empujó y lanzó fuera de la casa para que fuera a perseguir a un sospechoso, esa noche había nevado, ni siquiera me puse la chamarra, saqué el arma y le apunté, me observó pero jamás se asustó, simplemente río y se metió a la cabaña.

Tanta ira como un nudo en la garganta, tanta frustración como una psicosis y un asimétrico sentimiento de dolor y placer para amarlo y matarlo.

Traté de reunir todo el aliento posible para que no notaran que se quebraba mi voz.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-¿A mí? –Se preguntó Mello

-Sí, maldita sea, a ti, ¿qué rayos te pareció?

-¿Near? Él, pues… fue, bueno, muy sumiso, agradable, pero demasiado inexperto, talvez un sueño aunque no sabe gemir…

-No pregunté eso, ¿te gusto o no?

-En el momento sí.

Eso es un sí.

-¿Y tú, Near? –Planteé la pregunta al adversario.

Silencio.

-¿Cómo fue? –Insistí.

Mello contestó entonces:

-Near aceptaba la apuesta si yo cumplía ese término, de verdad me sorprendí, pero, tengo mis razones.

-¿Y? –Parecía que yo no podía comprender.

-¡Pues sucedió lo que tenía que pasar! Se entregó a mí, se desnudó para mí. No pude evitarlo.

Tonta defensa.

-¿Qué sientes por Near?  
-Nada.

Near emitió un sonido peculiar, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como conmocionado.  
-_Please, forgive me_. –Dijo Mello.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? –Necesitaba saber.

Él sonrió.

-Siento que estoy en casa, aun si lo pierdo todo, si sigues a mi lado me siento bien, ¿me visitarás en la cárcel? Ya sabes, a las que les dicen 'conyugales'.

-Tú no irás a la cárcel. Near, Mello ganó, ya no queremos nada, nos largamos de aquí. –Digo casi triunfal.

Me acerqué a quitarle las esposas a Mello.

-Aun así mis agentes entrarán y los arrestarán.  
-No si yo antes actúo.

Los liberé a los dos, pero le tomé el arma y apunté a la cabeza de Near, claro él no estaba sorprendido pero sí furioso.

-Mello, abre la puerta.

-_Yes, sir…_ -Dijo haciendo un ademán de saludo marcial.  
Me encargué de ponerle las esposas a Near, y sacarlo del _interview__room_, y el arma no la alejé de su cabeza, los agentes estaban llegando y ya habían desenfundado sus armas y nos apuntaban, sentía pavor, pero Mello daba pasos juguetones, se reía de la situación.

-Un solo disparo desencadenará tu perdición. –Amenazó Near.  
-Si se atreven a tocar a Mello, haré de tu cabeza una sopa de sesos.

La amenaza estaba puesta.

-Muy bien, señores, bajen las armas, no queremos una masacre, bajen las armas.

Mello parecía un vago ebrio algo risueño, bastante extraño, parecía el sujeto más complicado de la tierra, lo tomaba con tanta ligereza mientras decía:  
-Si no morimos todos, el día de hoy, será un milagro, pero aun así lo haremos eventualmente.

-¿A qué te refieres Mello? –Le pregunté, no sabía porque tanta risa e incoherencia.

-No me interesa morir –Me dijo Near en voz baja- de todos modos, nadie saldrá de aquí, aunque me dispares, te matarán y a Mello, no tienen salida.

Era como un callejón sin salida, no había dado al punto débil de Near.

-Hay una bomba aquí dentro –Dijo por fin Mello.

Todos ya estaban nerviosos.

-Mello, no digas pendejadas, no hay bombas, de todos modos no quieren ver morir a su jefe –Reforcé golpeando a Near con el cañón de la pistola, de todos modos no sabía que amenazar.  
-Yo hablo enserio, aquí hay una bomba, yo la hice, yo la metí aquí.  
-Eso es imposible, a pesar de ser lo rehenes de Matt, pasaron por mis sensores, sólo el arma la tomó de un policía interno. –Analizó Near.

-El explosivo y los detonadores no se detectan con tus estúpidas máquinas, y hacerla no es tan difícil. Puedo llamar con el teléfono al detonador y… 'bum', je je.  
-Mello, ¿Qué hiciste? –No entendía nada, ¿no era suficiente estar acorralado?, ¿ahora un demente me pone una bomba?

Por lo menos los demás agentes policíacos se creían lo de Near y yo podía avanzar con lentitud, con mucha lentitud.

-Hablo en serio, la tengo aquí.

Mello sacó un caja de plástico pequeña, donde se guardan los cassettes de videocámaras pequeñas, su contenido era una pasta verde algo dura, la dejó con mucho cuidado en el piso.

-¿Cuantas salidas hay, Near? –Preguntó Mello.  
-No saldrás de aquí. –Le respondió Near.

-No quieres que salga, ¿verdad?, saldré de aquí, aunque sea muerto.  
-¡No, eso no! –La primera reacción impulsiva de Near.

Ya tenía su punto débil.

-Una entrada, un estacionamiento, tres salidas de emergencia que desembocan al mismo punto, que asco de lugar, queremos la moto, o las diecisiete personas que nos rodean morirán ahora mismo, junto a nosotros tres. Queremos la motocicleta en la entrada. ¿De acuerdo, Near? Que ya me harte de repetir. –Dije como penúltima advertencia.  
-¿Qué parte de 'no saldrán de aquí' no entiendes? –Insistía el enano.  
-La que dice que si no obedeces mis peticiones, el que muere es Mello.  
Lo primero que hice fue apuntar a Mello, Mello antes que enfurecerse, sonrío y volteó a decirle a un policía que estaba cerca de él:

-Lo aprendió de mí.  
-No te atreves. –Dijo con tranquilidad Near.  
Entonces apunté más lejos de Mello pero enfoqué para que le diera en el brazo, y disparé.

Le rasguñó, pero hubo sangre.  
-Auch. –Se limitó a decir, sólo un poco sorprendido porque si me arriesgué a disparar.

-Lleven la motocicleta a la entrada. –Dijo Near vencido.  
-Pero…

-Lleven la motocicleta a la entrada, no quiero repetirlo, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Tú vienes con nosotros, Near.

Salimos con poca probabilidad de sobrevivir al segundo paso, lo bueno, fue que Near se quedó callado y para evitar francotiradores, volteaba de vez en cuando para que el disparo llegase a Near, le pedí a Melló que caminara alrededor de nosotros, formando círculos, nunca el línea recta, cruzar la amplia entrada y llegar por fin al límite.  
Mello y yo subimos a la motocicleta, también subimos a Near, yo manejaría, Mello subió dándome la espalda, y le di el arma, por si nos perseguían, y Near iba delante de Mello.  
Me sudaban las manos, también el cuello y en las axilas, tenía una sensación de nerviosismo extremo, me temblaban las piernas.

Y Mello molestando como un niño pequeño.  
-¿Ya puedo detonarla?

-No.  
-¿Ya?  
-¡No!  
-¿Ya?  
-¡Haz lo que quieras!  
Río como un malcriado. La explosión alcancé a escucharla, no se levantó mucho humo pero fue grandiosa.

-¿Qué rayos han hecho? –Fue lo último que intenté escuchar. Los ignoré en demasiados kilómetros, no podíamos regresar a la cabaña, seguro nos esperarían ahí, creo que sólo pensaba en huir.

-Mello… –Volví al mundo después de unos minutos –Dime que fuiste inteligente y pusiste el dinero en el banco.

-Nop.  
Me di cuenta de que era una pregunta estúpida con Near a unos centímetros, seguí manejando sin detenerme, pensaba en salir del estado y seguir cualquier camino, ir lejos, luego ir a otro país, talvez…

El sol quemaba, pero se recompensaba con el viento en la cara, cuando veía una patrulla me ponía muy nervioso, pero pasábamos desapercibidos, pudo haber sido suerte.  
Deseaba tener un radio que captara las señales de la policía. Sólo me guié por el instinto, sólo Mello me decía "lo haces bien".  
Disminuí la velocidad hasta detenerme, volteé y busqué su boca para besarle.  
Entre los labios le pregunté nuevamente.  
-Por supuesto que sí, bajo otro nombre, no soy un idiota.  
El sol quemaba a través de la ropa, y me dolía el trasero, el sol empezó a moverse rápidamente al horizonte, cargamos gasolina, compramos mucha azúcar (sobre todo chocolate) y empezó a oscurecer, después del sensacional y sangriento atardecer el cielo se puso de color púrpura.  
La carretera se guiaba pesadamente en un profundo bosque, me orillé, examiné los profundos surcos de tierra y hoyos gigantescos.

-Bien, bien. Es hora de deshacerse de Near.  
Bajamos de la moto, estábamos cerca de un plano inclinado de talvez unos cincuenta grados, unos siete metros.

-¿Le quitamos las esposas? –Pregunté  
-No.  
Near nos miró con real odio.  
-¿Lo matamos? –Preguntó Mello.

Near abrió más sus ojos.

-No. –Le contesté.

Mello tomó a Near de los hombros y lo lanzó hacia la pendiente. Rodaba sin parar, ensuciándose, rasgándose la ropa, lastimando su piel con rasguños y raspones, talvez una torcedura, nada serio.

No se movió por unos segundos. Alzó el rostro y nos subimos nuevamente a la moto, al límite del condado. A otro estado. A otro país.

Desaparecer para siempre.  
UN FUERTE SONIDO SE ESTÁ MEZCLANDO EN MIS SUEÑOS Y FINALMENTE ME DESPIERTO.  
En realidad son varios sonidos, es un camión fuera del departamento, creo que el de la basura; luego la televisión a todo volumen, el noticiero; y las bocinas de la computadora, un grupo que no recuerdo cómo jodidos se llama, pero lo primero que se escucha, _"__Hey, you!__What the fuck is wrong with you?" _seguida de _Nice Dreams_, de Radiohead.  
-Hey, ya estás despierto, ¿verdad?

Me está doliendo la cabeza, todo fue un maldito sueño, y se sentía tan bien y tan real, maldita sea, ¿Por qué esto no puede ser el sueño?, ya no vuelvo a fumar 'esa cosa'.  
Me he dado cuenta que me dormí un par horas en el sillón, me sorprendo que no fue incómodo descansar en éste. Bastante placentero.  
Ese Mello, de ese sueño, era bueno conmigo, se preocupaba por mí antes que nada, era leal, como yo soy con él, pero el Mello _real_, sólo se preocupa por derrotar a Near, vengar a L, superarlo y ser el único.

Mello sólo piensa para sí mismo.

Me muevo para retirarme a dormir a la cama, la única cama, que regularmente sólo está ocupada por una persona a la vez.  
-Te despertaré para que vigiles. –Más que recordatorio es amenaza.  
-Mmm… -Limito a decir con indiferencia.  
Y camino aturdido hacia la habitación.

-Matt…

Me da mucha pereza voltear, sólo me detengo, como no escucho nada, estoy decidido a seguir.

-Matt, espera…

Ese tono, hace años que no lo escucho, es la modulación de voz cuando algo de verdad le preocupa.

Miro sus ojos, muy abiertos, su extraña mirada asesina desaparece para exponer una mirada dulce, como en realidad es Mello, ya no recordaba ese rostro alegre e infantil de mi pasado.

Me acerco, como alguien que sin temor fuese a ayudar a un animal herido, peligroso y herido.  
-Yo…

¿Acaso nunca terminará una frase?

-Lo siento.

No sé exactamente porque se está disculpando. No me interesa.

-No hay problema. –Alcanzo a decirle.

-Yo… yo te…

-Mello, ¿qué quieres? –Me estoy cansando.

Prefiere no decir nada, se acerca a mi rostro, yo no sé que hacer, y siento sus labios en los míos.

Se recuesta en el suelo, y comienza a desvestirse.  
-Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ahora. –Dice entre dientes.

Yo aún no reacciono, pero mis manos ya empezaron a hacer el trabajo por mí.

No sé que rayos pasa, sólo sé que hoy no iré a dormir solo.

**Juar, juar, juar! Así es, leidis and jentlemans, este capítulo, seudo novela policíaca, muy chingona, verdad? Na! que mierda, si no les gusto dejen su recado después del tono: PIIIIII!!!!  
Ya neta, vengo anunciando que éste es el penúltimo capítulo de 'Criminales de ensueño', el último será muy sexoso para satisfacerlos. (A ver que rayos se me ocurre o_o')  
La canción que se menciona es de **_**Combichrist – What the fuck is wrong with you?**_**, pero no hay nada especial con ella, sólo quería mencionarla.  
Agradecimientos para aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerlo, y de aguantar mis pendejadas. Bueno ya los dejo, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Amphis. ;) **


End file.
